


Holiday Memories

by DDDaisy



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDDaisy/pseuds/DDDaisy
Summary: What we do now will be good memories for us. Oneshot.
Relationships: Halle Lidner | Halle Bullock & Mello | Mihael Keehl, Halle Lidner | Halle Bullock/Mello | Mihael Keehl





	Holiday Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Death Note and I don’t make profit from this fiction.  
> I started to construct this story when I posted my last one. I know I should have posted this one two days ago or earlier.

“Bend your knees a little more. Keep your weight forward.” Halle shouted out as she skated past Mello. Mello held onto the railing and glanced at Halle's back, struggling to walk on the ice.

“I’ve never skated.” Mello stated when Halle approached with two pairs of skates she had rented from the rink service. Halle took out her purse again and just rented an pair of knee pads for him. This rink was located in Central Park in which was much wider than shade between tall buildings. Christmas holidays was not over yet, therefore such a place became a good place for public entertainment, crowded with people.

Mello had just stepped on the ice as his shoes skidded. His body was about to lean to the side, in Halle to reach out to help him, he grabbed the railing in time. Though he was not a natural athlete, he grew up with great performance in different kinds of sports activities, obviously, not including skating. He never skated in Winchester.

"Learn to keep your balance on the ice first.” Halle said as she made a demonstration. “Turn your toes out a little bit and put your arms out.”

Mello mimicked Halle's movements, with his feet in an upside-down V, his legs bent and his arms out. His hand was just off the railing, as he leaned back again. After he repeated several times, tiny beads of sweat oozed from his forehead, despite it was really chilly today that Mello, who was always dressed with low-cut leather pants showing belly all the year round, had to wear a thick jacket and woolen scarf.

Halle watched the nervous and serious expression on Mello's face and gave a short snicker. "Shall I hold your hands to help you get your balance?"

Mello looked at Halle's gloves hand that reached out to him and his gaze went to others at the rink. He held the railing and stepped forward.

"Hey, you don't believe me?" Halle sniffed as she looked at her outstretched hand in surprise.

"Halle, go skating. I can handled it myself." Mello trudged.

"You sure?" Halle crossed her arms over her chest, raising her eyebrows. "Maybe you need a coach."

"No." Mello said firmly. "Go, Halle."

"Well." Halle sighed softly, glanced at Mello with concern, and glided toward the center of the rink.

Mello took a deep breath and focused on stepping around the rink.

"Look forward, not look down." Halle said something every time she passed by.

Mello slipped again and gripped the railing to get up. Staring at the scratches crisscrossing the ice, Mello decided to disengage from any dependence on railing.

"Out of the way!"

Mello felt being hit from his back and stumbled two steps before his body could react to it. Fortunately, he was able to brace his hands on the ice in time to avoid foolish antics such as putting his noses to the ground. Knee pads kept his knees from getting too much impact.

"Fuck." He scolded as he glared back at the one who had hit him.

The aggressive boy with dark hair fell to the ground from the reaction force. It was probably because of Mello's fierce eyes or the scar on Mello's face that he looked at Mello timidly, drops of tears instantly leaving along his freckled face.

“Are you okay?” Halle noticed the accident on the other side of the rink and came over quickly. Gasped for breath, she looked at Mello and then looked at the boy who looked above 14 years old. She crouched down to pick up the dark-haired boy.

"I’m…I’m sorry." The young boy muttered and blushed with shame.

Halle put one hand on his shoulder and smiled tenderly at him. "Are you alright? Be careful next time." She turned back to Mello and gave him a wink.

Mello rolled his eyes, coughed reluctantly. "Never mind."

The boy's buddies came and took him away.

"It’s him just hit me." Mello struggled to stand up and patted ice chips from his clothes.

"I saw it." Halle glided over to Mello's side as he looked embarrassed. "Had I known that we wouldn’t come here."

"You’re the one who offered to come here." Mello huffed.

"You kept talking about the ice rink the other day. I thought you wanted to go skating."

"No, I didn't." Mello hissed, staring at Halle.

"But you didn’t say no."

Halle took Mello's hand as she said. "You'll learn faster this way." Mello was about to pull his hands out as Halle pushed her legs back and led Mello to glide quickly.

"Halle!" Mello couldn’t help yelling because of Halle's sudden movement.

Halle looked back to see Mello's fluttered look, explaining patiently. "The faster you glide, the better balance you keep. Just like learning riding bikes."

"But ......" Mello muttered discontentedly.

Halle chuckled, "Don't worry. No one’s watching us."

Mello and Halle usually avoided going out together and never showed any intimacy in public. Even if they sometimes went together, they kept each other at a distance. But this was one of Central Park’s most popular attractions where no one would care about pairs skating hand in hand.

Halle turned around and held Mello’s hands face to face. "Continue?"

Mello hesitated for a moment and nodded.

Halle took a step backward, leading Mello forward. "Relax and look ahead, not at your feet. I’ll show…Mello！" Halle called his name softly.

“What’s wrong?” Mello who had been paying his attention on his skating saw Halle's cheeks blushed by the cold wind.

"You hold my hands too tight. It hurts." Murmured Halle.

"Oh." Mello subconsciously relaxed his hands with the slight blush on Mello's unscarred half-face.

Mello felt that Halle was like a kindergarten teacher teaching children to play games as she led him to glide on the ice. Mello gradually mastered the skills of gliding over short distances on the ice after dozens minutes practice.

“Now you glide yourself.” Halle pulled her hands out to make way for him to go forward. Mello gave a glance at Halle before he pushed and glided, then stopped when he nearly reached the railing.

"Excellent." Halle caught him as he continued gliding in the other direction and clapped her hands lightly. "Congratulations to you on graduation."

They stepped on the ice side by side and immersed themselves in the atmosphere of the rink. “What’s that?” Mello noticed the video appearing on the phone screen Halle was holding.

“The record of your perfect performance.” Halle replied amusedly.

“Halle.” Mello saw the excitement on her face and exclaimed. “Delete it.”

"Why?" Halle grinned, raising her hand. “I’m not showing these videos to Near, I swear.”

Mello tried to take the mobile phone, but Halle put it in her pocket.

“Delete fucking videos.” He let a groan.

“Don't you think it will be good memories for us?” Halle said with a self-satisfied smile.

“Thanks.” Mello whispered abruptly after a short moment of silence.

Halle turned, said in surprise. “You said _thanks?_ For what?”

Mello didn’t answer, looking to the other side.

Halle scanned his faces and grinned at him "How do you repay me?"

Mello frowned, as if baffled by the question as Halle closed her eyes and shook her head.

“Watch out!” Mello suddenly seized Halle’s wrist and urged her close to him as she made to move on. Her body crash into his and the force almost made Mello fall to the ground. She heard the sound of the blade violently rubbing the ice surface and someone brushing past her back.

"Damn it, why the hell are you keeping standing there?" They found that the dark-haired boy who had bumped into Mello was shouting at them. He didn’t fall down this time.

However, when the boy saw Mello, he shut up at once. He ran away quickly, his mouth shivering and chanting. "Sorry."

"It was him again......" Mello muttered.

“Maybe he is a beginner too.” Halle turned back as Mello could feel her breath and smell the scent of her face cream. They realized that they pressed together as Mello wrapped around Halle’s waist.

Mello stepped back a little a few seconds later and took his hand away embarrassingly. “What do you want?” Mello murmured.

"Huh?"

"Didn't you ask me how I repay you?" Mello narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah…" Halle dropped her eyes and thought for a while. She reached out to adjust Mello’s scarf and said with a smile. “Nothing. I’ve received your repayments. But I don't mind if you buy me a cup of coffee later.”


End file.
